Journey of a trainer and his pichu (Remake)
by AquaVoid
Summary: Jack, a Mew hybrid is going on a journey to be the very best! But along the way there are many quests to complete and a challenge to find out who his mother is!
1. Prologue 1

_**I felt that the original was not very well written, this first chapter of the remake is just part one of the prologue... now enjoy!**_

* * *

After Sam finished his life in the real world he went on a journey in kanto, after that Johto, then sinnoh as the finisher... Then he moved to pallet town and had some... _special_ time with mew who then laid an egg nine months later, but she had to go and do her job at the tree of beginning so she left... but this didn't bother Sam too much since he knows mew is a legendary and has responsibilities

Now fast foward 5 years and we see Jack, Sam's son in professor oak's ranch behind his lab alone since he was no friends since he has pokemon ears and a tail... not that Jack cares since he has friends in pokemon which he can strangely understand...

But back to the topic on hand, Jack was speaking to one of the pokemon here. Specifically a pikachu that is his father's... "so how was life with my dad?" He asked Pika, "(pretty good, I was his last pokemon during the battle with Cynthia in sinnoh)" said Pika "(and in the end we lost but since it was a really good battle she offered Sam a position as an elite 4 member, he declined)"

"Why would he do that?" Asked Jack, "(Well he was champion of the johto and indigo leagues, so it was understandable)" Said Pika.

Then a kid walked up to Jack and said "Oh hey Jack, what's up?"

"Hi Neo, nothing... just pika telling me about my dad" Said Jack

"The former johto and kanto champion?" Asked Neo

"Yeah, that one..." said Jack "it just that... I never knew my mom, I really want to know who she is and if she's alive..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find our soon..." Said Neo "Now let's have some fun!"

Yeah, as if that could happen... since the other kids saw him as a freak they didn't want him around, only one person came to him an that was Neo, he was a good guy, ocasonaly going to his house to play games! Neo was the grand son of professor oak, even with that Neo knew he could become a jerk if he ever let that fame get to him!

* * *

 _Pallet Town, Sam's house (no shit, there is a legitimate sign infront that says this)_

"How was today?" Asked Sam "I hope no one made fun of you"

"Not today, I spoke with pika" said Jack "why did you decline being an elite 4 member?"

* * *

 _ **we end this part on a cliffhanger, a really bad one at that!**_

 _ **Just tell me if you want a fanfic about Sam and his kanto, Johto and Sinnoh journey and I'll make it!**_


	2. Prologue 2

"I was already champion of johto and kanto so I really only took on the sinnoh league for fun" said Sam "and I really wanted to stop as well"

"Huh, alright" said Jack "bye, I'll go play on my snes!"

Sam watched as his only son ran towards his room to play on his snes...

"I wish you could see Jack now..." said Sam "he's doing well, except without any friends... the exception is Neo"

Sam sighed, "I wish that they could understand that he's just as human as them... but alas they are ignorant"

Sam then prepared dinner for him and Jack... and finish project reborn (for more info, please read the end of this chapter)

* * *

The next day, Sam working on project reborn... modeling the robot after metal sonic,

Now we switch to Jack who was at professor oak's lab to play with the pokemon, remember this is a 5 year old we're talking about here! The one where said kid is oblivious to the bad things in life!

"I wonder where my mom is?" Asked Jack

"(I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that...)" said Pika "(I swore secrecy to the author)"

Somewhere in the special zone, a shiny Latios sneezed

"Okay..."

"Oh look, the freak is here"

A guy named deku came in and pushed Jack to the ground

"Hey!" Said Jack "stop that!"

"Why? Pokemon should obey humans!" Said Deku "and your also a Pokemon so sit on the ground!"

Then Deku started to kick Jack, "Please stop..." Jack whimpered

Then pika thunder shocked Deku just enough for professor oak to arrive

"What's going on here?" Asked Oak

"It... hurts..." Said Jack weakly

"Pika? (Jack?)" Said Pika "Pika Pi? (Are you okay?)"

"No I'm not Pika" Said Jack

Oak pulled Deku to the side and looked at Jack, "are you okay?" He asked

He got his answer when Jack fainted

* * *

A few hours later Jack woke up in his room

"What happened?" Jack

"You got beaten up pretty badly by Deku" Said Sam, who was in the room "Although I never liked Deku, he struck me as the type of person who is and always will be an asshole"

'Even for a 5 year old' he added later

"Dad, do you think I'm weak?" Asked Jack

"No, as someone once said, 'even the weak can become strong!'" Said Sam 'like goku'

"Was that from that show on tv that you watch?" Asked Jack

"Uh, probably?" Said Sam "it was from dragon ball though"

"How do you even watch it?" Asked Jack "I asked around and they told me it doesn't exist!"

"Well I hacked the cable box to watch shows from across the multiverse" said Sam, referencing rick and morty... sorry for what you just read...

"Hey... do you think you can make me stronger?" Asked Jack

"I could get some of my fighting types to help you..."

And after this Jack trained with Sam's fighting types to get strong enough to defend himself... and now 5 years later he goes to professor oak's lab to start his pokemon journey!

* * *

 ** _Now that the prologue is finished, it's time to start the actual story!_**

 ** _Next time on a journey of a trainer and his pichu..._**

 ** _After 5 years of training himself and studying about pokemon, Jack goes and gets his first pokemon! Or maybe not since he woke up so damn late... just like me!_**

 ** _Find out next time on a journey of a trainer and his pichu!_**


	3. No Pokemon?

**_Last time on a journey of a trainer and his pichu..._**

 ** _Jack got the absol- *gets kicked by Sam* I mean he got beat up by Deku and started to train with fighting type pokemon to defend himself when necessary! Now that he's 10 he can get a pokemon! What will he choose? Find out now..._**

* * *

 ** _*looks around carefully* I really like writing that dbz like opening and ending... I already know how I'm going to end this, and it will end at the end of the silver conference... as I was writing this part at 1:22 am a bug got on my face... it was very unpleasant to say the least... now enjoy!_**

* * *

"Wake up or you'll be late!" Said Sam, and I mean it, this will closely follow the events of the anime with Neo accompanying Jack on his journey...

"Sh*t, I'm already late!" Said Jack

"See? This is why you don't spend all night reading fanfiction!" Yelled Sam "no... wait, I used to do that!"

"Hah! I knew it!"

* * *

Jack ran as fast as he could to the lab, hoping to get a good pokemon, only to run into Neo at the entrance along with Nix

"Hi!" Said Jack "did you get your pokemon already?"

"No, oak still hasn't arrived yet" Said Nix "and we can't enter without his permission"

Then oak came, along with Deku the asshole

"What is the freak doing here?" Asked Deku

Jack immediately got depressed, "why..."

"Now now, we all just want to get our first pokemon... right?" Said Neo

As they walked up the stairs (seriously, when is oak going to replace them... it's like 100 steps to take!) Neo, Nix and Jack were talking about what pokemon they were gonna choose

"I would choose bulbasaur" Said Nix, "charmander I guess..." Said Neo

* * *

 _back at Sam's house..._

"why hello there, old sport!" Said Dave

"Oh, hey dave!" Said Sam "what brings you here? You didn't murder children again did you?"

"What no! I came here to help" Said Dave "I heard that you were making a robot for when you die"

"Well fine... does tomorrow sound okay?"

* * *

 _Now back with the main trio_

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting 4 trainers" said Oak "so one of you must wait"

There was a couple of minutes of silence before Jack said "I'll do it"

As the others chose their starter, Jack was thinking "What will be for me? There are no other starters as far as I know..."

Then after everyone got their starter (Neo: charmander, Nix: bulbasaur, Deku: squirtle), Oak came to Jack and said that "I have an egg that when hatched, could be your pokemon!"

He agreed and took the egg home

* * *

 _ **not my best work but it'll do...**_

 ** _Jack:..._**

 ** _Still sad about not getting a Pokemon?_**

 ** _Jack:*nods head*_**

 ** _Don't worry, I'm sure that the pokemon in the egg you will like! And this is the beginning of the kanto arc!_**


	4. The Adventure Begins!

**_and the kanto arc begins! In this chapter i introduce Pichu! Who will be named next chapter!_**

* * *

"Did you get your pokemon?" Asked Sam

Jack then had a depressed face, "no, but I have this egg" he said

"You know, you remind me of a trainer named Ash ketchum" said Sam

"Who's he?" Asked Jack

"He doesn't exist, but I've seen him on tv"

How? He said he doesn't exist but he's seen... wait, "it's from that multiversal cable box isn't it?" Asked Jack

"Yep, pokemon indigo league is the start of ash's journey in kanto" said Sam "he woke up late and got a pikachu because of it... although they started out with pikachu getting him"

Then the egg started to glow, "I'll leave now so you can know each other" said Sam

* * *

When the egg stopped glowing, it left a pichu... (as always newborns are always adorable and will be forever in my heart...)

"Awwww"

The Pichu was very happy at that, "(yay!)" "(Daddy!)"

"What?" Asked Jack, who had pichu hugging his leg

"Baby pokemon will think that the first living being it sees is it's parents" said Sam "so naturally pichu now considers you it's parent.. or as she said 'daddy'"

"How do you know it's female?" Asked Jack

"Pokedex, and I just know these things" said Sam "so, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow, and with two other people" said Jack "actual friends this time"

"Neo and Nix are good kids..."

Then they went to sleep and Pichu got cuddled up with Jack unknowingly...

"Hehehe... this is good blackmail material..."

* * *

A day passed and Pichu got to know Jack a little better... and even learned a new attack that shouldn't be possible for a pichu or any of its evolutions except for one... psychic!

"You know... I think that the egg pichu hatched from was from alola... alolan Raichu are part psychic type..." said Sam

"Weird right?" Said Jack "and this is going to be great!"

Jack ran off to go see Neo and Nix...

He caught up with them near route one, "hey"

"Hi, we were wating for you!" Said Nix "is that a pichu?"

Jack looked at the pichu on his shoulder, "this? It's pichu, I haven't named her yet..."

"And you can't think of anything, right?" Said Neo

"Yeah, my dad is the same" said Jack "anyways, let's start!"

And so Jack, Neo and Nix started their pokemon journey... they will face many challenges, and catch many pokemon... but one thing is for sure, Jack just really wants to find his mom

* * *

 ** _I need help, please help name Pichu!_**


End file.
